


A Blessed Life

by QuillMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Reader is Akaashi's younger sister, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: At the top stand the Alphas, the elite class.  Below them are the Betas, who make up the majority of the population.  At the bottom are Omegas, the weakest, and yet potentially the most dangerous.  Kuroo and Oikawa are Alphas.  Akaashi is a Beta.  His sister, you--are an Omega, and hopelessly in love with the two Alphas.  Not like anything can come of it... right?





	A Blessed Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever foray into the Omegaverse, and man oh man, what a hole to fall into! Definitely made for an interesting story to write, though!

"Okay, Oikawa-san, when I say 'my ice cream's about to fall,' that is _not_ code for 'pluck off the top scoop for me!'"

Your smacks to Oikawa's arm didn't do much to get his attention on account of him squeezing his eyes closed and pressing his hand to his forehead. 

"Don't be so mean, I've got serious brain freeze!" he whined childishly. 

"Serves you right," Kuroo said from behind you, "what'd you think was going to happen by wolfing down an entire scoop like that?" 

"I was just trying to help!  And she had my favourite flavour--it would've been a waste to let it go splat on the ground!" 

You stopped hitting Oikawa and made a pouty face.  To be clear, you never stood a chance--Oikawa was far taller, stronger, and faster than you--he'd swooped in from over your shoulder to grab the ice cream in his mouth faster than a bird snatching up prey. 

Having recovered, Oikawa gave you a playful laugh and patted your head affectionately.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  Next time it'll be on me, okay?"  His smile was warm and gentle, a lethal weapon in winning over girls--and you were no exception. 

"Fine," you mumbled, holding your cone back up to lick at it quietly.

"You're too easy on him," Kuroo snorted, swatting Oikawa's hand away and smoothing your hair with his own hand.  "How's he ever going to learn not to be a dick if you let him get away with everything?" 

"You're one to talk," Oikawa sneered, his lip curling back a little to show his teeth.  "You didn't get called the 'King of Provocation' because you're so benevolent."

"I'm sorry, remind me, who was it that got dumped by three girls in one semester last year?" 

"Rika-chan doesn't count, because she had to go overseas!  If she'd stayed, we would totally still be together!" 

"And _that's_ why she got a new boyfriend, what, two weeks later, right?"

"You shut the hell up!"

The two continued to bicker with you in the middle of them, but you knew it couldn't be helped.  Tetsurou Kuroo and Tohru Oikawa were both Alphas, the highest class in the hierarchy of civilization.  Intelligent, powerful, strong-willed and charismatic, they were natural-born leaders who frequently rose to prominent positions in society, excelling in whatever they put their minds to. 

It was through your older brother, Keiji Akaashi, that you'd met Kuroo and Oikawa.  On your first day at university you'd promptly gotten lost, were late for your first class, then bought the wrong textbook _and_ dropped your train pass.  You had texted Keiji while on the verge of tears, and within minutes he'd found you, wrapping you into a big hug and whispering comforting words.  Kuroo and Oikawa had then just happened to walk by, and introductions soon followed.  By the end of the day, they treated you like you'd been their friend for years. 

Keiji was a Beta, the most common class there was.  Coming in second place after Alphas, Betas were considerably less aggressive but very supportive, hard-working, and sensible.  Simply put, they got shit done. 

Kuroo gave one final scoff at Oikawa and put his hand on your shoulder.  You knew he was just being casual, but the feel of his palm on you sent electric skitters through your whole body. 

"Anyway, kitten, I still say you're being too lenient, even for a Beta." 

You forced a smile onto your features.  "I'm just being nice." 

"You're more than nice, you're so, so sweet," Oikawa chirped, casting a quick glare at Kuroo's hand before putting his face close to yours.  "That's why I couldn't help myself.  It's almost like you're an Omega or something." 

"O--oh please," you stammered, "I bet you say that to all the girls, Oikawa-san."

"I apologize on behalf of my colleague," Kuroo said to you with mock formality and a fake, posh accent.  "His personality disorder makes him simply _unbearable!_ " 

You giggled, then adjusted your backpack on your shoulders.  "Anyway, guys, I have to get going now." 

"Aww, already?  Stick around--let's go check out a movie or something!" 

"I'm sorry, Oikawa-san--I promised Keiji I'd come home right away--it's my turn to cook dinner." 

"She's cute _and_ she cooks, huh?" Kuroo mused with a sidelong glance.  "Keiji's got it pretty good.  No wonder he's so protective of you." 

"That's what big brothers do," you said with a nervous laugh. 

"That's what friends do, too," Kuroo pointed out, beeping your nose with his finger.  "You know that I'll always look out for you, right?" 

" _WE'LL_ look out for you," Oikawa corrected, his mouth moving in an exaggerated fashion to say the word.  "As in, _both_ of us, okay?"

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively.  "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."  You smiled at them both, then with a shy wave, ran off towards the train station.

****

_You're being too lenient, even for a Beta._

_It's almost like you're an Omega or something_.

Their words spun in your head. 

You lied to them--Kuroo and Oikawa, and it wasn't even the first time. 

There would be no problem if you really were a Beta.  But instead you had been born an Omega, the rarest and lowest-ranking class. 

Arguably, this placement was not without reason--Omegas tended to be smaller and weaker in both body and mind and were generally submissive in every aspect of life.  They had a natural, deep-set desire to please, and made excellent, loyal servants and companions, and, it was often said, the best of sexual partners.  This was largely owed to the heat, or fertile period, that Omegas went through.  All classes went through heat, but what Alphas and Betas experienced was nothing compared to that of Omegas.  The pheromones they emitted during heat could almost span a mile radius, affecting every unmated Alpha and Beta in the area with a raging thirst for sex.  Because of this, Omegas were viewed as threats and a nuisance, and faced many challenges regarding going to school and getting jobs. 

After your parents had passed away, Keiji immediately took on the role of being your guardian and taught you ways to mask your identity.  You showered at least twice a day, hid your natural scent with artificial ones, used pheromone-dampening spray and wore long sleeves as much as possible. 

That was all easy enough.  The real problem was the suppressants that you took to inhibit your pheromone and hormone production.  They were dreadfully expensive, and intended only as a temporary solution to intense heats until the person found their mate. 

Many people mated and had loving, fulfilling relationships together, but their connection paled compared to the one between bondmates.  A bondmate, sometimes referred to as a lifemate, was someone's other half, the piece that would make them whole.  If a person were to suddenly meet their bondmate one day, it wouldn't matter if one or both of them were already mated; they would no longer be able to have anyone else in their hearts, and would defy anyone and anything to be together. 

Since childhood, you had dreamed of meeting your bondmate--the one person in the world who was intended for you and would love you more than all others as long as you both lived.  Once you had discovered that you were an Omega, however, you were less optimistic.  There were more than a few unfortunate stories of Omegas being taken against their will and used as personal toys, or ending up in relationships that went south but being unable to do anything about it due to their subservient nature and lack of strength. 

Propping yourself up on your elbows, you reached out to your nightstand to pick up your prescription bottle of suppressants.  There weren't a lot left inside--you normally took two a day, but your last period had also been especially long, so you were forced to double up during then.  Keiji had to skip some of his classes and switch shifts at work to care for you since the combination of side effects and cramps had left you helpless. 

You thought of Keiji, with dark circles and bags under his eyes from going to school and working to support you both.  It made your chest ache to know how taxing you were on him; he gave you everything, and all you did was take and make him worry.  What a curse of a sister you were. 

Staring at the calendar on your phone, you started to piece together an idea.  Spring break was coming up.  If you simply stayed at home during then, you wouldn't need to take the suppressants for a little while, at least until Keiji got his next paycheque. 

You might not ever be able to help your brother, but at least you could try to be less of a burden on him. 

****

"Seriously, why are you walking so slow?" Kuroo asked.  "You're normally right next to me."

You held your books to your chest as your friend frowned at you.  It was true that the five-foot gap between you and Kuroo seemed unnatural, but since it was your first day since puberty without being on suppressants, you thought it best to be prudent. 

"Maybe you're just walking too fast," you pointed out mildly. 

"Nah, I'm always making sure I go at your pace."  There was a pause before he added on begrudgingly, "Same as Oikawa." 

"You know my legs aren't anywhere near as long as you guys' are." 

"But they're still damn nice legs."  Kuroo's sly voice surprised you, but not as much as him appearing at your side and putting an arm around your shoulder to pull you into his chest. 

You yelped as your heart started hammering away, the strong, masculine scent of the Alpha flying into your nose.  You tried to keep calm, knowing that if you became too excited he would be able to smell it, but being this close to him was bewildering, scary, and addictive all at once.  You squirmed in an effort to get away, but you may as well have been trying to bend steel bars.  His hand moved down, pressing firmly into your body, and you gasped when you heard a low growl in Kuroo's throat. 

"K--Kuroo-san!" you squeaked.  

Like flicking a light switch, the Alpha let go, allowing you to back away.  You saw a confused look on his face, like he hadn't been in control of himself.  He quickly slipped back into his usual easy grin. 

"My bad, my bad," he said, holding his palms up.  "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"You didn't scare me," you muttered, "you just... surprised me."

"I think it's just the season," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  "A lot of people start going into heat... It's catching, you know?  Not that I'm saying that's an excuse or anything..."

You nodded, smoothing out your hair and holding your books tighter.  "I know."  Heats typically occurred every three to five months, but spring was when the hormones really skyrocketed. 

Before either of you had a chance to say anything else, you heard Oikawa's voice.  Turning around, you saw the cheery setter waving his hand and trotting towards you. 

"What're you two up to?" he asked lightly.  He gave a quick nod of acknowledgment to Kuroo, which the fellow Alpha returned, but to you he tilted his head and flashed a warm smile that could heat a room. 

"Not much, just talking."

"Yeah?  Anything interesting?" 

You shook your head.  "We were just... talking about spring and how a lot of mates find each other this time of year." 

"Ohh, yeah, 'tis the season, right?" Oikawa grinned.  "I'd sure love to find mine soon!"

You felt a prickling pain in your chest, as if you were being punctured with needles. 

Kuroo snickered.  "Don't hold your breath for that."

"Piss off," Oikawa shot back, "plenty of people know me and like me."

"Plenty of people are fucking stupid." 

Oikawa huffed and rushed to your side.  "Not true!  Aren't you forgetting Akaashi's cute little sister here?  She likes me a ton, and she's not at all stupid!"  He turned and brought his face so close to yours, it filled your field of vision.  You could see the soft brown colour of his eyes and the long, sooty eyelashes that fanned over them.  "Go on, tell that stylist's nightmare!  You like me, right?" 

You shivered at having Oikawa hold you like this.  His body heat made you tense like a live wire, and the feel of his perfect skin on yours instilled a powerful desire to close your eyes and lean into him.  Kuroo, you saw, was glaring at the two of you but glued to the spot, like an animal that wanted to attack but couldn't because it wasn't sure what its quarry was going to do. 

"Y...yeah, I like you, Oikawa-san," you said in a quavering voice.  "You and Kuroo-san." 

And your life was all the worse for it. 

Sensing something wrong, Oikawa quickly released his hold on you.  "Are you okay?"  All the mischief and taunting was gone, replaced by worry and care. 

"I'm--yeah, I'm fine, just not feeling well, I guess."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Kuroo asked, the hostility from earlier having evaporated.  "It's no trouble." 

 _Yes yes yes._   "No, I'll be okay."  You said goodbye hastily, then took off, telling yourself to hang on, to not cry in public.  A person crying attracted enough attention as is, but if _you_ did it, it wouldn't be long before everyone could sniff out the Omega in you. 

Countless time you'd tried to figure out which one you preferred and always came up empty, leading you to conclude that this was nothing more than a greedy crush on two fine Alphas.  They would never see you as more than a friend.  They would both go on to find gorgeous Beta or Alpha bondmates, ones who were worthy of them, and you would do well just to avoid becoming someone's plaything. 

You knew you never had a chance with them.  The outcome was clear from the start.  But that didn't make it hurt any less.  

****

You hadn't slept well at all last night.  Although you were rather tired, you kept waking up every few minutes, restless as a hummingbird.  As a result, you were late for your lecture, slipping in with a meek apology to the professor and then sat in the back row, pretending not to notice two pairs of puzzled eyes boring holes into you. 

The second the bell rang you sped off to the bathroom and locked yourself in a stall.  You wiped a wet towelette over your neck, chest, and armpits, then reapplied pheromone blocking mist and slumped against the wall while you took a moment to breathe. 

You were way too hot.  You had worn an extra layer to cover up your scent, but that plan had clearly backfired since you were feeling the layer of sweat building over you. 

_Just go home.  Leave through one of the back entrances and just go straight home.  You can apologize to Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san later._

You closed your eyes and knocked your head against the stall wall to distract you from the invisible hole in your chest.  As much as you wanted to see and talk to them, right now you couldn't.  Cracking the door open to make sure the coast was clear, you made your way out. 

****

Oikawa frowned as he continued to scan the area for you.  Normally the three of you would go grab lunch afterward, but you were nowhere to be seen.  He could understand if you were a little perturbed from yesterday, but to ignore all of his and Kuroo's texts, and then sit so far from them during the lecture? 

"What if we try calling Akaashi?" Kuroo suggested. 

Oikawa shook his head.  "Nah, he's at work right now--won't get out until later." 

"Shit."  Kuroo sounded agitated, and Oikawa felt the same.  They both wanted-- _needed_ to see you and apologize for yesterday.  On top of that, you hadn't appeared well.  They had to make sure that you were okay.

"I'll call her again."  Oikawa held the phone to his ear, drumming his fingers against his side. 

The other line picked up just as the second ring ended. 

_"Oikawa?"_

His blood froze in his veins.  "...Iwa-chan?" 

Kuroo perked and snapped his head up. 

Why was Hajime Iwaizumi answering your phone, Oikawa wondered.  Why was a _man_ answering your phone?  Were you with him?  Did you _want_ to be with him?  It wasn't right.  He wouldn't stand for it. 

"What the hell are you doing answering this phone," Oikawa asked tightly, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

_"I ran into your pretty friend at the station--literally.  She was trying to get onto the train and she crashed into me and dropped her phone.  Doors closed so I couldn't get her in time."_

'Pretty'?  Iwaizumi was not the type to bring up details like that.  "Bring me the phone.  I'll take it to her." 

_"I'm heading to work.  She's on the way, I can drop it off myself."_

Oikawa frowned.  "It'd take you an extra fifteen minutes to go to her place, Iwa-chan, that's not on the way at all."  He didn't like this.  You and Iwaizumi knew each other casually through Oikawa, but you were far from being close friends. 

There was a hesitant pause, and Iwaizumi made an uncomfortable groan.  _"It...It's fine,"_ he mumbled, clearing his throat.  _"I don't mind doing it.  I'll give it to her myself."_

A harsh edge was fused to Oikawa's words.  "No, you _won't_." 

****

You'd fucked up.  As Omegas always did, you bitterly thought through your muddled brain. 

In retrospect it was obvious that your heat was starting early.  During the lecture you kept sawing your legs together, and you knew it wasn't just your imagination that some people were looking in your direction.  When you ran into Iwaizumi, your hormones had nagged you to rub yourself against him and ask him to "help" you--you at least knew him, after all, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you--

But he wasn't Kuroo or Oikawa. 

When you'd arrived home, you could have passed for someone who had just run a marathon.  You dropped your bag on the floor and immediately started stripping layers off as you staggered to your room, but even when you were naked you couldn't escape the feeling of being on fire. 

Lying down didn't stop your heart from wanting to burst from your ribcage.  Your skin tingled and your nipples ached as if they'd been bitten by hundreds of mosquitoes.  The pounding in your head created a chorus with the throbbing between your legs, announcing over and over to you and anyone that was nearby:

_I AM READY.  I WANT IT IN ME.  I'LL DO ANYTHING.  PLEASE LET ME FEEL IT I NEED I NEED I NEED_

You turned your head into the pillow and squeezed your eyes shut, trying to escape your traitorous body.  Why was it so bad this time?  Just from going off of the suppressants?  Your heats were strong to begin with, but this time there was an extra layer of poisonous hurt.  There was something else besides sex that you wanted, and every minute that you went without it turned your blood to lava and acid. 

Touching yourself would only do so much, but it was better than nothing.  Turning on your side you pushed your hand between your thighs, cringing as it slipped right through. 

You were _soaking._  

 "Mmmph... i...kawa" 

The sounds coming from you were obscene.  Your pillow became steeped in drool from you biting it.  What a stupid, masochistic Omega you were, pining for forbidden fruit. 

"Haah, ngh--!  Ku--Kuro--" 

You were there before your fantasy had even started, quaking and babbling incoherently while you creamed yourself.  Your fingers kept moving, however, as you listened to them calling your name--

Except you heard them calling it right outside your door. 

"...Are you in there?" came a hesitant voice.  Three gentle knocks on the solid wood.  "It's Oikawa.  Kuroo and I... you dropped your phone, so we came to return it." 

A look of horror washed over your face.  _Nononononono what are they doing here!?_

Something thumped against the door.  "You all right, kitten?" 

Kuroo's voice.  You felt your pussy tighten around your fingers at the sound.

"I--I'm sorry," you started, unable to stop yourself from continuing to masturbate.  "I'm not...  I'm not well.  Please, just leave the phone on the table and, and go home." 

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Oikawa ventured after a few seconds.  "We could take you to one." 

 _"No!"_   Shit, that sounded too much like a moan.  "I don't need one.  I'll be fine, so--" 

Your hand brushed over your clit, and where words should have followed next was instead an anguished sob. 

The door flew open. 

****

Your skin was shining from the layer of sweat that covered you.  The skin of your brow was crinkled and your teeth grit together like grindstones.  Full, swollen lips that were parted to pant heaving breaths now stopped as half-lidded eyes registered the sight of the guests that had entered. 

Though the sight of you was glorious enough, it was the scent that got to Kuroo and Oikawa first.  Saturating the entire room, it was sweet and spicy--more lovely than a garden overrun with David Austin roses and more appetizing than a table loaded down with dishes from the finest three-star restaurants. 

Ripe and ready, begging to be taken. 

The primal message shot straight to Kuroo and Oikawa's groins, turning their cocks hard with unbelievable speed.  It was so sudden that they were brought to their knees, thumping hard on the carpet. 

"No, no, no," you cried, pulling in tighter as if doing so could make you disappear.  "Please, don't... I'm sorry, don't..." 

"Holy shit," Kuroo choked out, blinking.  The pieces were falling into place at last.  "You're..."

"An Omega," Oikawa finished, in total awe. 

You winced and turned your face down into the mattress, beaten down with shame and misery.  Now they knew.  They knew you were a member of the weak and ineffectual class that was only useful for fucking.  A  measly peasant that had pretended to be something better.

"Hey," Oikawa whispered, "look at me." 

You cracked open your eyes.  Both Kuroo and Oikawa were leaning over the bed gazing at you, but not with judgment or anger.  As different as the two were in appearance and personality, their expressions were startlingly identical, conveying concern and sympathy. 

Oikawa reached to brush some hair away from your face, his knuckles caressing your cheek.  Kuroo rubbed your shoulder with his thumb.  They were two small gestures, but somehow for you carried more impact than a wrecking ball.  The aches and pains mellowed.  Your breathing was still heavy, but it became the only sound in the room as your writhing and moaning subsided.  Through the physical contact, a tender warmth bloomed in your chest and it was as if you'd gone weightless.  You felt the vibrations of Kuroo and Oikawa's blood pulsing through their veins.  What you thought you perceived and understood before was becoming a whole new level of clarity, beauty, strength and peace.  For the first time in your life, you had the impression of wholeness. 

"What the _fuck_ \--" 

Kuroo and Oikawa turned around to see Akaashi, eyes blazing with quiet fury.  He launched himself from the doorway, snaking his arm around Oikawa's neck and crashing him flat onto his back.  You screamed but it fell on deaf ears.  Akaashi then shot his foot out like a scythe to knock Kuroo's legs out from under him, and landed on top of the bigger man, with his hand clamped on his throat. 

"Akaashi," Kuroo tried, reeling from the takedown, "calm down--" 

"I come to find you guys in my house, hovering over my sister, and you're telling me to _calm down?_ " Akaashi ground out, not giving Kuroo an inch. 

"We weren't doing any--" Akaashi put more force into his hand to cut off Kuroo's protest. 

Oikawa groaned and eased onto his elbows, moving slowly so as not to provoke the Beta.  "Akaashi, it's true; we just came here to give her phone back--"

"Yeah?  Where is it?  I don't see it anywhere here." 

"Keiji..." 

At the sound of you calling his name, Akaashi instantly snapped out of his spell and went to your side.  Shielding your body from view as much as possible, he turned his head back to his two 'guests.' 

"The two of you, out.  We'll talk in a minute." 

Neither Alpha looked pleased about that, but they could hardly argue when all Akaashi was doing was protecting his family.  He would also be able to stay rational, since heats did not have an effect among blood relatives--and they could really use someone who wasn't hampered by dickful thinking at the moment.  They cast lingering glances back at you as they left your room in silence. 

Akaashi promptly shut the door and locked it before sitting on the bed beside you.  He pulled the covers over to allow you some modesty, but you quickly threw them off. 

"It's too hot," you complained, hating the fact that you still couldn't bring yourself to pull your fingers out.

Akaashi paid no mind to that; he knew it was not something you could help.  "What happened?" he asked softly, a far cry from the ruthless defender he was earlier. 

You didn't answer right away on account of the aches starting up in your body again.  "I... I ran out of suppressants early...  I thought I could make it through the break without them until you got paid again..."  You paused to groan from a throbbing that started up in your lower abdomen.  "A--and then, I don't know, my heat started early..."

"Oh, baby sis..." 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to keep dragging you down.  But I guess that's all I can do."  You sobbed, tears spilling over. 

"Shh, shh, don't say that."  He drew you into a hug, rubbing your upper back.  "You have never dragged me down.  You're my sister and I love you.  I'm sorry that you have to go through this." 

Your whimpers disappeared against his shoulder and you let yourself be held. 

Akaashi pulled away after a while.  "Wait here, I'll go tell Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san to leave--"

"No!" you exclaimed, eyes bulging with panic.  "Don't make them go away.  Make them come back, please." 

Akaashi was stricken.  "I can't do that--it's not safe for you!" 

You shook your head furiously.  "I want them here.  I... I need them here." 

"That's just the heat talking," Akaashi insisted, holding your face in his hands.  "It makes you want satisfaction, not specific people."

"No... Them, it has to be them..." 

" _Listen_ to me," he hissed, fear starting to soak into his bones, "You're an Omega in heat, and they're unmated Alpha males.  They'll use you, _hurt_ you, and then leave you when the heat passes." 

"It's hurting me now!" you cried.  Another crippling wave of pain crashed into you, sending you into dry heaves.  "It was b-better when they came, when they touched me.  I felt that... no matter what happened, everything would be all right, because they were here.  But the moment you pulled them away, it felt like I was being ripped apart.  Please, Keiji...  Don't make them leave.  I couldn't take it." 

Akaashi was at a loss for words.  His heart raced, and an invisible vice was tightening on his head.  It was a point of pride for him to be able to remain calm and reasonable, even during stressful moments, but this was a different level altogether.  A ton of information had been dumped on him all at once; the answer was there, but it seemed so unlikely that he was reluctant to seize it. 

"Hang tight," he said.  "I'll go talk to them." 

****

Kuroo was sitting on the edge of the ottoman, leaning his elbows on his knees and head hanging down like a boxer between rounds.  Oikawa was leaning against the back of the sofa, hands squeezing so hard he was leaving permanent crescent marks in the leather.  Neither of them had said a word since leaving your room, and had barely moved from their spots the whole time, staying rigid as statues. 

When the door opened and closed, they both snapped their heads up and saw Akaashi, who met their wired gazes with his own, one of grim determination.  He entered the living room and flipped the light switch on; Kuroo and Oikawa both winced from the sudden change of dark to light.  Akaashi took some twisted pleasure in that. 

"What's happening," Kuroo croaked, sounding like he'd been breathing car exhaust fumes. 

"Is she all right?" Oikawa asked. 

Akaashi studied his two upperclassmen.  It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since he'd kicked them out of your room, but judging by their appearance, it may as well have been ten hours.  Their skin was an unhealthy pallor, sweat stains were apparent at their armpits and chest, and they both had excruciating erections that they were not bothering in trying to hide.  Denying the call of heat went against every animal instinct in their being. 

Oikawa sighed.  "Why did you hide it from us?"

"Why do you think?  Telling people you're an Omega is like a rabbit jumping into a fox den.  We've been taking steps ever since we found out to keep her safe.  All the clothes, the stuff to mask her scent, suppressants, everything.  But then she ran out earlier than expected." 

"Explains yesterday," Oikawa muttered, rubbing his eyes.  "And today.  She bumped into Iwa-chan earlier, and... he was pretty eager to come see her.  He didn't even know why, but if he'd stuck around her for long enough, he'd have figured it out." 

Kuroo swept his hands through his hair.  "Fuck, I heard stories about Omega heats before, but I never thought it'd be _this_ bad." 

Weariness overcame Akaashi's features.  He pulled one of the chairs from the kitchen table and sat down.  "This isn't just an ordinary heat," he said.  "Even without the suppressants, it shouldn't be like this.  Her scent was different--something else I've never smelled before."  He raised his head to Kuroo and Oikawa. 

"She's in love with you.  More than that--I think she's bonded with you."

Oikawa's eyes thinned into slits.  " _Bonded?_   With which one of us?"

Akaashi waited for a beat to give his next statement the space it deserved.  "Both of you." 

Kuroo and Oikawa had no words.  Akaashi went on. 

"When I was in there, she said she didn't want you two to leave.  She said it hurts her for you to not be in the same room with her, and I'm betting that's exactly how you two feel right now.  It's not just the possessive urge and horniness, is it?  She said you two touched her--you got something then besides hard-ons, didn't you?"

The two Alphas shared an unsure look at each other.  "Yeah," Kuroo admitted.  "It just came out of nowhere so I didn't really understand it, but, I felt... right.  Awakened.  Like everything in my life up to that point was just a prologue." 

Oikawa nodded.  "It was like... colours existing for the first time.  But whoever heard of someone having two bondmates?" 

"I don't know, weirder things have happened.  But there's only one way to find out." 

Again Akaashi found the two Alphas staring at him in disbelief.  Kuroo stood up and edged towards him. 

"Are you saying what I think you are?" 

Akaashi's mouth set in a hard line.  "I'm saying I want you to help my sister."

"You're telling two horny Alphas to go into a closed room with an unmated Omega in heat.  Once we're in there, we won't leave--we won't be able to." 

Kuroo and Oikawa were now practically toe-to-toe with Akaashi, but he was undeterred.  "She trusts you two.  She's never really trusted anyone besides me.  And now that you're both in my face, I _know_ you've bonded with her--I can smell it."

"If that were true--for either of us," Oikawa argued, "we would have known long before you--and so would she." 

"The suppressants are probably to blame for that.  She was prescribed a strong dosage, so they must have handicapped all three of you--like going through life with blinders on.  Once she went off them, being in your presence kicked her heat and bonding senses into high gear.  Look, the longer we talk about this, the more pain she has to go through, and the higher the risk of some other male being drawn in by her scent and wanting to come in here." 

The Alphas both straightened, taking on an air of menace.  "Anyone tries to touch her, I'll kill them," Kuroo grated. 

"You won't have to--if you just listen to your instincts and go to her already," Akaashi sighed.  "Please."

****

Your body temperature continued to rise like a boiling kettle with nowhere for the steam to go.  You thought of taking a cold shower but the aching of your heat was too strong to let you leave the bed, so there you stayed, sprawled on your back and fucking your fingers uncontrollably. 

It was a hell of a state to be seen in by Kuroo and Oikawa when they reappeared in your doorway. 

"Kuroo-san...  Oikawa-san..."  You said their names in a way they had never heard before--obsessed, needy, desperate.  Closing the door, they automatically went to you, sitting on opposite sides of the bed with you in the middle.  Your body picked up on their presence, and you were able to pull your hand out without effort.  No need to do that anymore when what you needed was finally here.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lied to you," you said, trying not to think about how this might be the last time you would see them.  "I didn't mean to..."

Oikawa shook his head and reached out to wipe a tear that was beading at the corner of your eye.  "Shh, no, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do.  I--I'm sorry I'm like this..." 

The mattress sank as Kuroo came closer and sat you up to put his arms around you.  Oikawa also approached and took your hand in his while he rested the other on your bare knee.  It happened so quickly, yet it wasn't abrupt or jarring at all.  The three of you stayed motionless for a while, like a scene that would be depicted in some ancient statue.

Kuroo's chest expanded and pushed against yours as he inhaled deeply.  "God," he said at last, as if he had actually just experienced the divine.  "It's real.  It's really real." 

"Yeah," Oikawa murmured into your hand.  "She's the one." 

Their scents were more potent--Kuroo smelling of warm sandalwood and leather, and Oikawa a contrasting mix of fresh, crisp greens and rich ambergris.  But beyond the fragrance was a much stronger, distinct continuation of the previous time they'd touched you.  Their likes and dislikes, the ways they thought and approached things, what they sought in life, all flooded into your mind to open it wider than you could have ever imagined.  Drifting in the universe where there was nothing and everything, amidst the infinite sea of stars were two that stood out above the rest, shining, _calling_ , for you. 

You were afraid to believe what was happening.  "I... You're my bondmates?" you said, your voice cracking.  " _Both_ of you?" 

Kuroo chuckled.  "Believe me, we had the same reaction." 

Oikawa pressed your hand to his chest.  "But it's true." 

You trembled and shook your head.  "It can't be.  You're both Alphas... and I'm just an Omega.  You two are such amazing people; your mates should be just as special--someone beautiful and nice and smart--"

Something soft kept you from saying the rest.  Kuroo.  Kuroo was kissing you.  He was only touching your lips, chaste and gentle, but he somehow traveled under your skin, sending ripples of adoration that threatening to liquefy your bones. 

Kuroo didn't want to stop.  He could keep kissing you until he suffocated and that would be a damn decent way to die.  But he--and Oikawa--needed you to stop yielding to your self-doubts and insecurities.  You were suffering so much because of them, and nothing was worse than that to the two Alphas. 

"You know that class has nothing to do with it," he breathed raggedly after separating.  "No one else would be good for us, because we would only be perfect with _you_." 

Oikawa nodded, never in greater agreement with Kuroo than he was in that moment.  "You're the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth.  Our lives are yours and yours is ours."  He smiled into your awestruck face and kissed you, and that smile, that joy of finally finding the reason for his existence, coursed through your lips and went to the depths of your soul.  When you began to squirm and make anxious noises, Oikawa broke off the kiss. 

The Alphas gave you some space as you caught your breath.  Your senses weren't at their sharpest due to your heat holding command over you, but it would have been impossible for you to miss how aroused the two men were.  Their erections pressed against their pants like firehoses, and the muscles of their bodies were taut as they remained seated, promising to give you unlimited pleasures if you would only let them. 

"You two," you started, looking back and forth at their lust-filled gazes, "are way overdressed." 

The Alphas practically ripped their clothes off.  A shudder of anticipation bolted up your spine to see them naked at long last.  The difference in height was negligible, but Kuroo's skin was a bit more tan, and he had a muscular build, while Oikawa was fair-lean and wiry.  Both radiated strength and raw, masculine desire--for you. 

All for you, from now to the end of your lives. 

No more barriers.  Skin on skin, yours hands on them and theirs on you, sweat and saliva mingling together.  They fell on you like the hungry predators they were, kissing and nipping trails of pleasure along your body, Oikawa leaning your back against his chest and urging your mouth open with his to suck on your tongue, Kuroo licking the wetness between your thighs like a cat with a bowl of cream. 

"Goddamn," Kuroo groaned into your pussy, feeling a level of intoxication that went beyond what any alcohol was capable of.  "You smell and taste... _unbelievable._ "  He slid his index finger over your slippery opening before carefully pushing it inside, enjoying the little twitch that you made in response to it.  "Then again, you always smelled good." 

Oikawa broke off his kiss with you, admiring the glossiness of your mouth.  "But you know, it wasn't just biology," he said.  "We already liked you for so many reasons.  You're funny, and cute, and kind, and caring... and you're you." 

"Oikawa-san-- _aah!_ "  You yelped when he pinched your nipple just a little too hard. 

"Let's drop the formalities, hmm?  We're bondmates now, after all." 

Kuroo emerged from below and sandwiched his face against your thighs.  "I agree.  I want to hear you say our names properly."  He started to churn his finger in and out of your cunt. 

Oikawa joined in, nibbling the edge of your ear and molding your breasts in his hand.  "Come on, you can do it..." 

Being this far into your heat, shame and modesty no longer burdened you.  You arched and gyrated into their hands, to be shaped into any way they saw fit. 

"Tohru...  Tetsurouuu...  Do it harder...  Make me come." 

They did as you asked, and only seconds later you shattered, earning a bit of reprieve from the pain.  Your arms felt as weak as popsicle sticks, but you nonetheless pushed yourself forward and collapsed so that your face was on the mattress and your ass was up in the air.  Dazedly glancing at Kuroo, you reached back and spread your pussy open for Oikawa to see. 

"I can't wait anymore," you cried pathetically, "I need, I need you both in me _now._ "

A feral gleam came over the two men's eyes, which then met.  No Alpha could deny it, that aggressive urge to claim and consume what was theirs. 

In any other situation, this would have been disastrous.  Multiple Alphas in the presence of an Omega in heat always led to fights, sometimes even deaths. And the Omega caught in the crossfire was unlikely to go unscathed, too. 

But you were bonded to both of them.  Your soul was linked with theirs.  Anyone that you loved, they could never hurt. 

From his bag, Oikawa retrieved a brand new box of condoms that had been bought from the pharmacy a couple of days ago.  With spring heats coming he'd figured it would be best to stock up, except now he knew there was only one person he was ever going to use them on ever again.  He dumped the entire contents of the box on the bed, a gesture that all three of you knew was a promise. 

He tore open one of the packets and rolled the layer of latex.  When he was ready he got on his knees behind you, nudging the blunt head of his erection at your entrance. 

Kuroo raised you onto your arms and mirrored Oikawa's form, only he was poised with his cock bobbing just inches away from your face. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, struggling to stay lucid despite his rampant lust.

Rather than reply, you took his hard dick into your mouth and began sucking at the engorged flesh. 

"Shit--!" Kuroo hissed loudly, grinding his teeth together.  He may as well have been a virgin for how overwhelmed he was feeling, how close he came to the edge just from entering you. 

"I'd say she's more than ready," Oikawa smirked, bracing his hands on your hips.  With one careful move, he slid deep inside and all of his smug bravado evaporated as he found himself in the same spot as Kuroo, robbed of his breath and grimacing from your hot vice grip.  Your moan was muffled by Kuroo's cock, but both men could tell that it was a moan of pleasure, not pain. 

After adjusting to having them inside, you implored them to move by pushing forward and back.  They both started thrusting immediately, watching the whole time as you shook and mewled.  Gradually the black hairs at the base of Kuroo's cock tickled your nose as you managed to swallow more of his thickness down your throat, and the discomfort of Oikawa stretching you transformed into a shared delight. 

"God!" Oikawa ground out, snapping his hips against you so hard that your ass jiggled, "you feel way too good."

A wriggling pressure was taking shape within your lower body--similar to what you'd experienced before on your own, but leaps and bounds more powerful--the difference between a shower and a thunderstorm that devastated towns.  The pitch of your increasingly frequent cries went up.  You grasped at Kuroo's hips for support and clenched around Oikawa, and they understood what you were telling them.  A pair of hands secured themselves around your head while another set squeezed and kneaded at your ass.  A few more thrusts did it and you climaxed hard, unconsciously pulling at them, bidding that they follow. 

And follow they did, grunting low and deep, jerking with every spurt of their release that was shot into you.  You toppled onto your side, coughing up Kuroo's come; you had tried to swallow it all, but given that Alphas produce a notably high volume of semen, that was a high bar to clear for your first time. 

While Oikawa removed his condom, Kuroo put one on himself.  He sat on his calves and lifted you onto his lap, back to chest, sinking himself into you inch by inch.  The plaintive whine you made was music to his ears.  

Oikawa shuffled over to sit directly in front of you.  He did enjoy the show of you bouncing up and down on Kuroo's lap, your face contorted in exaltation, but he could hardly remain just a spectator.  He took your hand and placed it on his cock. 

"Here," he said, "feel me."  

You obeyed, swiftly falling into a rhythm of pumping motions that aligned with your own as you rode Kuroo. 

"That's good," Oikawa huffed, leaning forward.  "Keep going."  He spotted your clit right away, puffy and bright pink, and began teasing at it with his fingers.  Your squeal vanished into Oikawa's mouth when he mashed it against yours in a sloppy kiss.  Drool laced with remnants of Kuroo's semen dribbled down your chin. 

Never in your wildest dreams had you thought you'd be having sex with two guys at once, especially ones that were as hot as these two _and_ bonded to you.  Most surprising of all was that you found none of it to be shameful.  The wet slapping of skin, the fingers nearly bruising your hips, the completely abandoned way that you wailed; up until now, you thought that wanting to do such acts only proved how depraved you were, true to your Omega nature. 

But there wasn't anything to be ashamed of.  Nothing bad was happening here.  Hedonistic, yes.  Dirty, absolutely--but only in the best way possible. 

For the first time in your life, you were glad to be you.

"Tetsurou...  Tohru..." 

Your reedy call of their names wasn't the only way you communicated.  The bonding scent was overflowing from you, telling them what needed to be done. 

Kuroo and Oikawa's mouths buzzed.  Their teeth itched and their voices went deep and animalistic.  It didn't seem possible but you grew hotter and hotter, as brilliant as the sun.  Growling noises surrounded you, and you realized it was coming from them.

You moaned their names, and then Kuroo and Oikawa sank their teeth into the sides of the base of your neck.  They broke skin and drew blood, and you screamed from the pain, but it was swept away by the euphoria that took over immediately as you climaxed.  But this one was different--it was not a culmination of physical pleasure alone, it also cemented your bond.  You felt yourself becoming stronger, experiencing the birth of a sixth sense that appeared to exist outside of reality. 

The Alphas were undergoing the same change, simultaneously roaring and bucking into you with powerful thrusts that rattled the bed.  Oikawa's cock throbbed in your hands as it shot multiple arcs of sticky whiteness onto your chest and belly like some libidinous painting. 

You were gently laid on the bed while Kuroo and Oikawa did the minimal cleanup, then collapsed on either side of you.  They sought out your neck and lapped the blood from your wounds, which made all three of you groan.  When the bleeding stopped, they withdrew. 

"Are you all right?" 

You stirred at the sound of the exhausted voice and opened your eyes to see them above you, propped up on their elbows.  Oikawa's fair skin was flushed, Kuroo's hair was a little flat from all the sweat weighing it down, and both of them were still panting from an uphill battle to get enough air into their lungs, but they looked utterly content and peaceful. 

"Mm-hmm," you nodded, reaching your hands up to caress their faces.  The two Alphas closed their eyes.  Oikawa kissed your palm; Kuroo held your hand and pressed it to his heart. 

"Mine," you said, happily, firmly, confidently. 

They both smiled.  "Ours," they said together. 

You all shared the same thought, but you chose to say it out loud together. 

_"I love you."_

You knew it was true, for you could feel it in their souls just as they could in yours. 

You cried again, but this time it was out of happiness. 

****

Akaashi removed his headphones.  Through the closed door of his room, he could detect a change in your scent.  It was less raw, less frantic, and mingled with that of Kuroo and Oikawa's scents. 

He sighed with relief, knowing that you had indeed met your bondmates and were now Marked.  The twin bites on your neck would remain permanently as an indication that you were mated to an Alpha-- _two_ Alphas--and as such were absolutely off-limits to everyone else.  If some deranged idiot tried to ignore this warning, they were basically signing their own death warrant, and deservedly so. 

Your body chemistry would also reflect your status; your heat and pheromones would now only attract your bondmates, and they would not be drawn to anyone else's heat.  For the rest of your life, you would be safe, but more importantly, you would be happy. 

Akaashi could not have wished for more.  He couldn't deny the complicated bit of sadness he had in losing his baby sister, but he knew that wouldn't stick with him for too long. 

His phone buzzed.  He checked to see who it was. 

 _Bokuto:  Hey hey hey, u there?_ |⁰⊖⁰)

_Yeah._

_Bokuto: What happened, ya didn't reply to my texts_

_My sister had her heat._

_Bokuto: Oh_

_Oh shit_ (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

_But wait, isn't she_

_It's okay.  Everything's fine now._

_Bokuto: Yeah?_

_Yeah._

_Bokuto: Cool._ ( ᐛ )و _Anyway, I'm close by, wanna go get dinner?_

Akaashi was about to type out a reply when he heard something from outside.  It didn't take long for him to recognize what the sounds were, and mortification seized him. 

_I'm leaving the house now, just tell me where and I'll meet you there._

_Bokuto: What?  It won't take me long to get there._

_No.  And no fast food.  A sit-down place--but one that also serves takeout._

_Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san won't be leaving any time soon._

_Bokuto: Wait, Kuroo and Oikawa are with you?  You guys hanging out together?_

_No._

_Bokuto: Then what??_

_wait_

_dude_

_oh FUCK are they with your SISTER!???_

_Yes_

_Bokuto: At the same time!?!?!?_

_Stop talking._

_Bokuto: OMG so Kuroo got to have a 3some before me!!?_ ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

_Bokuto-san, if you don't drop this subject right now I will end your life._

_Bokuto:_ m(_ _;m) _Please forgive me._

Akaashi threw on his jacket and made sure his headphones were fitted snugly on his ears.  He cranked the volume on his phone to the loudest music he had and hurried out of the house as fast as humanly possible. 

After dinner, he dragged Bokuto to a convenience store and filled the basket with sports drinks and bottled water.  He returned home (with his headphones back on) for just long enough to drop off the drinks and food outside of your room (though unable to avoid feeling the faint vibrations of a headboard rhythmically hitting your bedroom wall), then left again to go hang out with Bokuto somewhere, anywhere. 

The pheromones released during heat were able to make a man hard again and again so that he could serve the female for as long as she needed.  On average, heats lasted a few days, but some went on for a whole week.  The longest ever recorded had been sixteen days. 

For Kuroo and Oikawa's sake, Akaashi hoped that you were not going to set a new world record anytime soon.

****

"Aw, for me, honey?  You shouldn't have." 

You rolled your eyes at Kuroo's comment as you set your bag down on the dining room table.  The apartment that the three of you shared was quite a find, recently renovated, spacious and with south-facing windows that let plenty of light in.  It was still hard to believe that it had already been a year since you moved in here, but being with Kuroo and Oikawa meant there was never a dull moment. 

After you were Marked, you never used suppressants or pheromone blockers again.  You were freed from nausea and the other side effects.  You could wear skirts and short sleeves outside of the house, and summer was no longer your most resented season.  You carried yourself tall, became more sociable, and felt happy, unburdened by what was your formerly shameful identity.

"They're not for you, Tetsurou," you said, motioning to the spring bouquet in your hand, "they're for Keiji, because we're going to his and Bokuto-san's engagement dinner tonight, if you recall?" 

He set his book down and got up from the couch, taking a second to admire you.  You were wearing a scoopneck shirt that proudly displayed your two Marks, and cropped jeans that were just right for the mild weather outside. 

"Of course I do!  How could I forget about the fact that that noisy owl is actually settling down and making a nest?  Never thought I'd see the day."  He sauntered over to you like a sly cat.

Oikawa, who had been sitting at the kitchen counter, leaned forward on his elbows.  "Your brother's got the patience of a saint if he's able to handle that squawking bird," he snarked. 

You gave a reproachful look to Oikawa.  "Be nice.  He makes my brother happy--that's all that matters." 

"Yeah, yeah."  Oikawa grinned and stood from his seat. 

Your eyes went back and forth between the two as they came closer and closer.  "What are you two doing?" 

"You already know."

You did.  "But--mmph!" 

The bouquet was snatched from your hand and placed on the table by Oikawa while Kuroo pinned you to the wall and began kissing you in earnest.  His hand snaked down your shirt to cup at a breast and rub his finger over the nipple. 

"It's already hard," Kuroo teased, rolling the little nub with his finger.  "Were you horny at work, too?" 

"No!" you hissed, avoiding his eyes. 

Oikawa went on his knees to unbutton your jeans.  He was still wearing that same grin, which appeared more and more diabolical by the second.  When you tried to push him away, Kuroo grabbed your wrists in one hand and held them above your head so that Oikawa could yank your jeans and underwear down.  Ever since the bonding, they had become considerably amicable and cooperative towards each other.

"You liar," Oikawa chuckled, dipping a finger into the apex of your thighs.  "You're drenched."  He made sure you were looking at him as he pulled out his wet hand, twirling his tongue over it to lick your juices. 

Kuroo tsk-tsk'd and shook his head.  "Lying to your bondmates?  That hurts our feelings, you know."  His lips migrated down your neck and he lightly licked over the ring of teeth marks in your skin--his Mark. 

You let out a high-pitched gasp and your knees knocked together.  When you'd heard that Marks became their own erogenous zones, you had no idea they could be _this_ sensitive.  It was a weakness of yours that Kuroo loved to exploit whenever you were in public, much to your consternation--and grudging delight. 

"Must've been hard," Oikawa said, brushing the pad of his thumb over your clit, "working a whole shift when you're so desperate to get off."  He rose to stand on the other side so that you were completely fenced in.  "It was the same for us, too.  Ever since this morning before you left, we smelled it right away.  Made the commute _really_ difficult."  To prove it, he ground himself against your thigh where you felt the erection straining at his pants.  A moan dragged out of your throat. 

Oikawa was about to speak when he noticed something.  He raised an eyebrow and smirked, but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. 

"You smell of a man," he stated.  "He got close to you."

"On the train," you stammered, your self-control eroding in favour of that primeval drive buried in your genes.  "There--there was a sudden stop, and I almost fell.  A passenger caught me." 

Kuroo grabbed a fistful of your hair and made you face him.  He knew he wasn't hurting you.  After all, you had been the one who told him it turned you in the first place.  "Did he do anything to you?" 

You swallowed.  "No; he was polite.  He asked if I was okay, then let me go." 

"Hm."  A deep kiss that ended with Kuroo biting and pulling at your lower lip.  "I'm torn.  On one hand, he's smart for not trying anything with you." 

Your back arched at his hand creeping under your shirt behind you.  With practiced ease, he unhooked your bra. 

"On the other hand, he's a goddamn idiot for not seeing how lovely you are."

"Agreed," Oikawa said, pressing harder on your clit and poking his fingers in and out of your entrance in shallow strokes.  "It's almost insulting.  Who wouldn't want to take you and make you theirs?  Look how crazy you make us." 

"I wish we could've been there," Kuroo muttered in a gravelly tone.  "We'd bend you over and fuck you right in front of him."  He slapped his palm against your bare ass and squeezed at the supple roundness.  It stung, but also in a good way. 

Oikawa smiled and did the same to your other buttock.  "Of course, we'd have to kill him afterwards, but that's more than fair, isn't it?  He gets to see how you look when you come--there isn't a single sight more beautiful than that."

Their dangerous words smoldered in your ears.  Oikawa's fingers plunged in deep, making you buckle. 

"Tohru...  W--We have to go soon," you whimpered.  "We'll be late." 

"We got time," Kuroo purred smugly, kissing his way towards your breasts.  "For at least one round.  To take the edge off."

"Then when we get home, we'll fuck until you can't feel your legs." 

"Make you scream your throat dry." 

"Come in your mouth, your pussy, your ass... Everywhere, so that you don't smell of anyone else besides us." 

Their words made you shudder, and you knew for a fact that they were not empty claims, but solemn promises.  For as much as you needed them during your heat--or any other time--they needed you, too. 

A sharp exhalation of breath, and you met their hungry gazes.  They were right, of course--the day had been torturous on account of your heat starting.  You had spent your lunch break in the bathroom with one hand covering your mouth and the other doing what it could to tide you over until you could come home to be properly 'relieved.'

"Just one round-- _quick._   Then later... We take our time."

One other wonderful feature about this apartment building was its impeccable soundproofing. 

As you were being fucked on the kitchen floor, you detected through your soul bond that something was irritating Kuroo and Oikawa.  You assumed it was because of their annoyance at being restricted to one round (and there was that too), but much, much later, you would learn that it was because they were peeved at Bokuto beating them to the punch. 

It had taken a fair bit of time for them to find a ring that they both agreed on being worthy of you, and then just as they were thinking of how to present you with it, you'd run into the room exclaiming that your brother was getting married.  Well, they couldn't put their plan into action now, could they?  It would have been bad timing to propose to you so soon afterward when the focus was on Akaashi, and if they dared to rebuff your beloved brother you would never forgive them. 

So, for now, they would wait.  A few days at least.  Then they would ask you, together, to make them the happiest Alphas on earth, and you would break down in tears and say yes.  Until then, though, you would remain blissfully ignorant, thinking there was no way your life could become any more blessed than it already was, wrapped in your soulmates' arms. 

It was nice to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective big brother Akaashi is <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
